because there's beauty in the breakdown
by Nellen
Summary: Kairi and Olette on Sunset Hill. Six-pack of beer and cigarettes in the night.


_because there's beauty in the breakdown  
_

- - x_  
_

It would go like this.

The night would shimmer with stars, like the glitter on Kairi's eyelids that fell whenever she blinked. The crickets would sing their happy song, never ending their melodies that enriched the night and made the adventure all the more alluring.

Olette would watch as Kairi, cigarette in mouth and six-pack of beer in her small hand, would twirl and twirl around, her flaming red hair flying everywhere. She would smile as she went up to the redhead, pluck the stick out of her ruby red lips and put it in her own mouth, breathing in the sweet toxic and letting it out into the sweeter air. Then, she would plant her lips against Kairi's which tasted like cigarettes and passion fruit.

Giggling as she pulled away, Kairi would trace a finger against Olette's cheek and whisper, "You're beautiful, baby." She then would give her a quick peck on her blushing cheek before skipping away towards the hill that overlooked Twilight Town's busy activities.

When the two finally reach the top, breathing heavily from the climb, what was before them was spectacular. The town was lit all over, and they could hear the happenings from where they were.

Kairi would snatch two beers and toss one to the girl beside her, who would fumble before getting a hold of it. Laughing a little bit at the ridiculousness, they both would open them, making the cans hiss and pop.

After she gulped the liquid down, Kairi would open her mouth and begin to spill a fanciful tale of a pretty girl in a far away land wanting to be free and just free, and Olette would listen to the insanity spilling from her companion's mouth, knowing that the pretty girl was the storyteller herself. She'd watch the teller's eyes crinkle at the sides from her smile, yet her ocean blue gems said another thing.

Kairi wouldn't dare to look into Olette's, though. If she did, she knew she'd start crying out of nowhere because Olette made her feel absolutely naked. She felt that the brunette could look past anything, past the layers of lies and make-up, and in the end, Olette would find her core of what makes Kairi real and existing, which was terrifying (yet nice at the same time).

And so the charade would continue for a while, Kairi laughing and sputtering due to the haze of smoke and alcohol as she still rambled on while watching the town live up to the fullest of its life and Olette watching intently and hoping that maybe Kairi would let her see _her_.

Then Olette would get antsy and take Kairi's hand and pull her closer to her own self so that she could take her face and kiss it, and even though she was not looking into her eyes, Kairi's eyes would start watering and the tears would fall down her cheeks and onto Olette's. Her can of beer would drop to the floor, its amber-colored content leaking out just like Olette's that was thrown. The sobs would come when Olette would kiss her all over, her sparkling eyelids, her sweating forehead, her rosy cheeks, her little nose, her bare neck.

Once she pulled away, Olette would seize the chance to look into Kairi's eyes, and this would be the exact moment where she would tell the crying girl, "I love you, baby." This would cause Kairi to crumble, to collapse into Olette's arms, to feel completely naked with all the layers off.

That's how it would go every single time. Because Kairi's weak, yet strong with Olette, and Olette is empty yet complete with Kairi.

Kairi would trust Olette to take care of her every single time she reveals herself completely and wholly to her, and Olette would make sure that Kairi would be okay, would be safe. Because that's all they've ever wanted. To feel beautiful, to see themselves as beautiful, to be in something so beautiful and so lovely that it would feel like _home_.

And it would be beautiful every single time.

- - x

Because wtf. They're fucking cute together, like Naomi Campbell and Emily Fitch. And because _Sunshine Cleaning_ is an amazing movie, and the trestling scene was just beautiful and heartwrenching. Emily Blunt is the shit.


End file.
